Final del Juego
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: ¿Y qué si las reglas del juego nunca hubiesen camiado, si solo un tributo podía ser ganador? -Peeta X Katniss, fic de la pelicula.


Final del juego

-Lo logramos Peeta, lo logramos, hemos ganado.- Katniss lloraba, algo muy raro en ella y siendo consciente de que estaba siewndo observada por miles de personas, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora que estaba a salvo podía dejar salir todo el llanto contenido esos cuatro días: odio, miedo, angustia…todo era libre al fin.

Se abalanzó sobre Peeta queriendo abrazarlo, pero La Voz, aquella voz fría y amenazadora que de vez en cuando anunciaba algo, la detuvo.

"_lamento comunicarles que la regla que dictaba que ambos jugadores del mismo distrito podían ganar, ha sido anulada. Katniss, Peeta, buena suerte y que gane el mejor_".

Silencio.

Katniss dio un paso atrás de manera involuntaria. No era que no confiaba en Peeta, pero el instinto de supervivencia desarrollado durante el juego actúo sobre su inconsciente.

Peeta reaccionó de la misma manera. Luego rió, lanzó una mirada al cielo y gritó: -¡¿¡Es esto encerio? No pueden hacerlo, no pueden manipularnos a su gusto, COBARDES, EL HONOR NO SE GANA ASESINANDO PERSONAS.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Katniss…-dijo luego, temblando.

- Lo se, pero aún queda otra salida, Peeta dime que tienes las bayas.

El muchacho buscó desesperadamente las pequeñas pero mortiferas frutas azules en su bolsillo, sin éxito.

-No no no estan, se me deben haber caído, Katniss ¿qué haremos? No puedo hacerte daño, no voy a tocarte.

Luego de decir esto, Peeta tomó la espada de Cato y se la tendió a la muchacha. –Hazlo tu, debes hacerlo.

Katniss estaba paralizada. No podía moverse, no quería moverse.

Le entraron nuevas ganas de llorar, de gritar, de maldecir al Capitolio, a la guerra, a Los Juegos.

No iba a matar a Peeta, la simple idea de hacerlo le resultaba repulsiva. Horas atrás lo había besado, había sentido su calor, había conocido sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_No_, matarlo no era una opción.

Pero alguien tenía que morir, y Peeta no iba a asesinarla a ella tampoco, y si ambos se cruzaban de brazos, el Capitolio hallaría la manera de acabarlos a los 2. No les importaba.

Katniss no tenía otra opción. Dio un paso adelante y tomó la espada bañada en sangre que aún sostenía Peeta en sus manos. Lo miró.

Peeta era perfecto. No perfecto como lo era Gale, pero era perfecto para ella. Y la amaba, lo cual era mucho pedir.

Por unos instantes se imaginó el futuro con él, con hijos, viviendo en un lugar donde Los Juegos no existieran, donde los niños nunca deberían odiar cumplir doce años y donde todos eran libres…

-Peeta, yo… -dijo.

-No Katniss, solo hazlo. Siempre supimos que este momento llegaría, aunque en el fondo deseáramos que no. Te tuve fe desde un principio, sabía que ganarías… en verdad te lo mereces.- Peeta cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró una bocanada de aire.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. _Tenía miedo_.

No quería morir, quería escapar de allí con Katniss, escapar lejos de todo, vivir mejor, vivir con ella, vivir. Peeta quería vivir.

Y aún así había decidido morir por Katniss, por la chica humilde del distrito 12, que solía usar dos trenzas hasta que entró a la adolescencia y las reemplazó por una, la chica rebelde, luchadora, perfecta. Katniss era perfecta a sus ojos y la simple idea de vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera se le hacía insoportable.

-¿Listo?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Listo-dijo Peeta.

-A la cuenta de tres…

Uno… Peeta apretó más los ojos.

Dos… volvió a tomar aire.

Tres.

Esperó el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. En su lugar, un grito desgarrador cortó el aire, seguido del cañón que anunciaba el final del juego.

_No. No no no._

Peeta abrió los ojos y vio horrorizado el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Katniss. Luego, La Voz volvió a hablar.

"_Felicidades Peeta Mallark, ha ganado la trigésima edición de Los Juegos del Hambre_".

- …. - …- ….-….-

Holaaaaa,

Hacía un monton de tiempo que no actualizaba nada, asi que perdonen si no es de los mejores. Pero ayer fui al cine a ver esta pelicula y tengo q admitir que me obsesione con el personaje de Peeta, y obvio que ya salgo a comprarme los libros!

En fin, escribi un final alternativo para la peli porque la verdad es que era demasiado obvio q iban a vivir los dos, y las cosas obvias no me gustan. Hubiese sido mejor que ella muriera (como aquí), pero bueno, si eso pasaba, no hay mas libros ni historia ni nada…

Bueno, ya me voy, pero antes… dejen un revieeeew :D gracia gracias gracias! No cuesta nada y me motiva mucho.

Que tengan un lindo día,

Emily V. Howe


End file.
